The prank
by Aye-Sir-Happy
Summary: May and Ash confess their feelings by a prank. One-shot advaceshipping


FunSizePikachu: just something that came to my mind even though I'm not done with 'his little secret' I had to write this story!

Pikachu:*sighs*

FunSizePikachu: **i do not own Pokémon!**

* * *

Ash was staying at the maples house after he arrived from Sinnoh and came to visit may. He was at the living room with may they were both sitting on the couch watching tv. Ash watched may with amusement as she was struggling on finding something good to watch, when she didn't find anything she ended with a huff and pout as she tossed the remote onto the coffee table. This caused ash to chuckle at her, she huffed more and blew up her bangs. Pikachu who was sleeping in ash's lap woke up slowly and yawned,he then looked at may curiously. Ash just laughed at her and her antics, this annoyed may a lot.

"What are you laughing at Ketchum!?" May asked the boy annoyed.

Ash stopped and looked at the annoyed girl with a smirk "nothing" ash responded, he looked down at pikachu and petted him which he received a coo from the pokemon.

"Hmph" she responded to the trainer and got up from the couch she then turns to him. "I'm going to the store to get snacks wanna come?"

"Nah ima stay here and relax" he replied as he rested on the couch lazily.

May facepalmed her self at the trainers antics "fine...what about you pikachu? Wanna come?"

"Chu-pi!" The little mouse cheered and jumped onto her shoulder, this caused may to smile and scratch his chin. "Chaaaa..." May giggled at the Pokemon.

Ash looked at them with one eye opened and closed it again and chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Ugh! You never give a me a straight answer ash!"

"I know" he smirked at her again with eyes closed. May just rolled her eyes.

"Anyways while I'm gone with pikachu can you clean up a bit?"

"Yeah sure"

"Okay thanks! Oh do you want anything?"

"A chocolate bar seems nice right now"

"K I'll be back" she said while putting on her shoes. She then headed to the door.

"Cya ash!" "Pikapi!" The duo said to him and walked out the door. Ash looked out the living room window, watching them disappear into the distance. When they were gone ash sighed and started cleaning up the house.

"Hmm everything looks clean...maybe i should clean May's room"

Ash walked up the stairs into the brunette's room. He opened the door to reveal a brightly lit room with light pink walls a raised bed with plushies on them. To the other side was her desk with a laptop and pictures on the wall above it. Her wardrobe had her ribbons in frames along with more pictures. He walked in enjoying the scent of her room as he did something caught his eye on her bed. Ash walked to the bed were the object was, when he got close enough his smile widen at what he saw. On the bed was a book that said 'May's Diary DO NOT TOUCH!' He chuckled when he read the cover. "So may..." He scanned the book, it was bright red with white polka dots on it, it looked new. This made ash curious on what may was writing in it. "Hmm one page wouldn't hurt" he said to himself letting the curiosity get the best of him. He opened the book to find beautiful handwriting in neat paragraphs.

_Dear diary,_

_I have this huge crush on a certain boy, and I don't know if I should tell him or not. He's really nice, brave, caring, and childish which makes me attracted to him. But sadly he's to dense about love to even notice my hints. I thought with all the girls he traveled with he would be with one of them by now, but no his denseness stops him for that although makes me happy that he is still available. But why would he choose me? Out of all the others I not as pretty than them and I'm a bit clumsy. I bet he would never see me as anything more than a friend. That's it for today diary I have to go._

ash was a bit sadden that may thought of herself like that. "She is the most beautiful girl I know..who ever this guy is I'm going to hurt him if he hurts her" he looked down at her diary curious on what she wrote next. He turned the page to reveal something odd. In large black letters said ** You just got trolled! Whoever read this look behind you!.** Ash looked behind him. His eyes widened to see may at the doorway with a smirk on her face looking back at him her hands were on her hips and she was tapping her foot on the soft carpet. Pikachu was on her shoulder smiling deviously at him.

"Umm h-hi may how did you get back so soon?" Ash said hiding the book behind his back. His face was burning by the second. May on the other hand looked amused at the boys behavior.

"Me and pikachu came back, because I forgot my money in my room" she looked around and stared at him again the smirk never leaving her face. "Do you really think I would leave my diary at open view for someone to read?"

"Diary? W-what diary?"

"Cut the act ash I know you were reading it, I was actually hoping you would"

Ash caught red-handed he sighed. "Why?"

"It was a prank it seems you fell for it. I also learned that I'm the most prettiest girl you know!"

"Oh you heard that?" He asked blushing deep red.

"Mhmm...so umm is that true?" She asked blushing.

Ash was surprised at her question "u-uhh umm...*sigh* yeah...may you are the most beautiful girl I've ever known and I've been keeping this secret from you for far to long fearing rejection. May?"

"Yeah ash?" She said with happiness in her voice.

"I liked you ever since we first met I just never told you. Its okay if you don't feel the same"

"Ash the boy I was talking about in the diary...its you" she finally said to him.

Ash looked at her in disbelief. "It was me?"

"Yeah..."

"How this day turned out to be huh?" Ash said to her

May hugged herself looking away with a blush still evident on her face. "Yeah..."

"May?"

"Ye-" before she finished ash hugged her tightly, may was surprised at first, but hugged him back smiling. Pikachu jumped off May's shoulder and onto the ground he smiled satisfied that these two finally revealed their feelings in an odd way but was happy nothing less.

"Ash? "

"Yeah may?"

"I love you"

"I love you to" He said and lifted her head making her star at him he then connected his lips with hers and sealed their relationship with a kiss.

* * *

FunSizePikachu: *fangirl mode activated* AHHH!

Pikachu: god her fangirling.


End file.
